Requiem For The Damned
by Tragic Prince
Summary: A fateful meeting between the twins just before Vergils decent into darkness. takes place in a little unnamed shop where a certain blue eyed, demon hunter has caught himself a little cold. Devil May cry 3 just before the end of the game. VxD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer time!

I do not own devil may cry nor do i own The characters, though i wish i do because Vergil is one hot mother! 3 but oh well, this Fan fiction however is mine. so no stealy, or nix will have to beat you all senseless.

Requiem of the Damned

The streets of the city were every sense of the word Quiet that night, the darkness hanging in like a thick cloud over any stupid enough to fall into its frigid fingers. The silence was thick as the fogs, almost choking out all sounds that any dared make, save for long strides Followed quickly by the dull thud of a combat boot upon the cobblestone surface of the street. The rustle of fabric not long after, no doubt leather of a crimson hue. Somewhere in the thick hidden night there was the sound of running, a streak of cobalt and a shock of silver.

In the center of the long tunnel of stone stood a tall figure, shoulders broad, legs long, Soft silver locks shifting in the slight breeze framing that strong face. Long ebony eyelashes covered the most stunning of cobalt eyes, a rare shade for devils. His prized crimson coat fluttering about his broad, toned frame, the demon always neglected to wear a shirt under his coat. Across his chest was a strap of thick chocolate leather that held the holsters in place, at his lower back. Holding his most prized possessions, twin Magnum 22s one of the darkest of blacks, the other the most pristine of whites, appropriately named Ebony and Ivory. Also upon his back, strapped down with more demonic energy than mundane tactics was the Force Edge.

The sword of his father.

The sword of the Dark knight Sparda.

Tilting his head to the side a moment the young demon hunter watched the darkness with brilliant cobalt hues, looking for that one figure he knew so intimately. The rain that now began to pour beginning to hinder his sight, constricting his field of vision and thus his search area magnificently. Silver locks plastered to his face in the onslaught of the pouring rain, though the demon seemed unaffected by the assault, more taken with his task of finding that figure.Seemingly out of nowhere came the quickened step of another, a flash of blue and a shock of silver as the vermilion hued assailant made himself known with a grunt and a shower of fiery sparks. Quickly shifting to accommodate with the sudden pressure and added weight of the others body, Dante pressed forwards with the weapon in his hands, hearing the softest whisper of his name, the deeply sensual voice just one of the differences between the two of them.

Feeling shivers of delight run down his back as the other spoke his name, Dante flashed a devilish smirk to the cobalt clad slayer before him. "Glad to hear you haven't forgotten your dear brother, Vergil." He shot back barely catching a glimmer of the air around him. Cursing the younger forced Vergil back and jumped, twisting in the air as he drew ebony and Ivory in a flurry of scarlet fabric. Landing solidly against the wall of the hallway Dante kicked off, spinning rapidly he fired as he formed blades, each shattering a the bullet collided with their glimmering surfaces. Landing amongst the shards of the shattered blades, Dante again took off charging at his twin. In an instant the fabled twins of Sparda met in another shower of orange sparks, the sons of the betrayer once again locked in the thoroughs of battle.

No one would have guessed that mere hours before these fiercely battling devils were no more than passionate lovers, sweat slicked bodies moving in unison, flush against the other. The screams, pants and moans ringing out into the silent room. Blood, love, sweat, and lust, the twins met in the covers of darkness each longing for the touch of the other.

Leaned lazily against the balcony Dante sighed, between supple lips lay a cigarette. The end of the cancer stick becoming a bright orange with the flames from the lighter, Crimson trench coat fluttering in the heavy wind created by the oncoming storm. Shuddering as he felt the first sign of rain on his flesh, Dante sighed and turned back flicking his cigarette butt over the balcony railing. Closing the sliding glass doors behind him the devil carefully removed his coat, hanging it upon the stand that contained his rebellion; seating himself at the desk he threw his feet upon the table top twirling Ebony and Ivory upon his index fingers. Peering through the limp silver tresses the devil sniffled. Blowing his nose he sighed and threw the used tissue into the trash bin. Already the pile was growing substantially, His eyes fluttering closed Dante began to doze his senses opened though clogged from his illness. "Demons don't get sick… id like to meet whoever said that and rip him a new one." The male muttered sniffling, the younger of the twins was oblivious to the form now entering the room to join him in his solitude.

Eyes fluttering opened the male narrowed those hues and leapt forwards balancing upon his hands a moment he shot out, the bullets embedding themselves into the wall behind where he had been sitting. Landing the silvery haired demon looked around, eyes deeply narrowed, there was nothing but himself here….

Standing the demon closed his eyes ruffling the fallen tresses the framed his face. Looking around a bit before shaking his head, spinning the weapons around his fingers again. "Must be losing my mind…." He muttered with a light chuckle, eyes slowly raising to the windows as a flash of lightning streaked a jagged line over the night sky, Followed quickly by the crash of thunder, the sound echoing around the empty room. Heavy pattering of Rain shaking the glass in its pane, Sending the whole room into an eerie silence. The signs of the storm causing the red hunter the sigh weakly, shivering he looked up as the lights to the shop flickered dangerously before passing into complete darkness.

Letting out a groan of disapproval to the darkness the silver haired devil sniffled reaching for his box of rapidly disintegrating tissues, hand catching something unexpected, Another hand. Eyes snapping up as he felt the sodden flesh Dante quickly found himself pressed against the wall his stomach and chest burning painfully. Looking up the younger caught those blue eyes before him an involuntary shiver running up his spine. Eyes flickering for a way out the devil let out grunt, groaning weakly as he was ripped from the wall and thrown to the floor.Finding himself pinned under his twin the younger started to speak, unable to reach his weapons it was all he could do against the body that bore down upon his own. the others sodden locks seeming to defy gravity as he stayed atop the younger. "v-vergil..." Dante started, feeling a finger tap his lips ordering silence from him.

Slowly a curious hand slid down his body, trailing roughly across the perfect male figure. Feeling, rubbing, torturing the man under him. Vergils touch like fire against his skin Dante let out a moan, sending vergil into a small smirk, such an expression making that beautiful face seem so evil. " Dante..." again came the voice, cooing as he shifted trying to gain that touch all over. This was wrong... so wrong... why did sin have to feel so god damn good?!

Shivering the younger let out a moan and turned lust filled, icy eyes to that sadistic smile upon perfectly curved lips. Tilting his head to the side the younger licked the index finger of the hand the held him pinned, the hot organ swirling around the sensitive digit. Vergils face impassive. long lashed eyes trained upon his younger twins face, eyes never leaving the perfect porcelain duplicate of his own. Smirking devilishly Dante kept his eyes down, taking in the sodden figure above him. Vergil was a beautiful man. Soft silver tresses, a perfectly angular face, steely blue eyes, a delicate looking body but he knew better. there were hard muscles laying just under the mans skin. With his his clothing sticking to his sodden form the elder sparda was quite arousing, and the look in those icy hues leaving him a hairs breadth away from forcing his twin back and ravaging that sweet looking body, though that was not how it worked. not how it worked at all.

On nights where Vergil Dared Grace him with his presence Dante was the forced Uke. Though the younger man didn't mind so much, he loved a challenge, and thats what Vergil was. A challenge. The father of difficulty and a Child of sin. Grinning softly Vergil moved, running a long set of fingers over the others body, ghosting over the matching flesh below. Vergil was so soft, his eyes were so deadly cold but it was nights like this he loved the man so unconditionally, you'd think he actually liked him. Though upon the feeling of hands through his hair the young sparda tilted his head, deep senses trained upon the silver haired man above him. Sniffling the younger coughed harshly, sending a sadistic smirk fleeting across vergils lips. the expression twisting his beauty in a way Dante was used to by then.

Watching every graceful movement of his beloved younger, Vergil smirked, his hands ghosting over pieces of flesh. each new place his fingers found causing the one under him to squirm silently asking for more. Hands cold against the hot skin, causing a pleasant tingling to arise across the hunters skin, goosebumps rising upon his arms and stomach. " vergil..." he whispered, a gentle shiver taking his frame in a convulsion of pleasure. Slowly vergil let his fingers curl around the younger males jeans tugging the second skin of fabric off his body. Exposing more of that perfect skin to his starving gaze. Dante was beautiful. slowly, almost gently Vergil ran his hands down the silver haired hunters body, re memorizing plains that hed memorized a thousand times over. Each new path causing a string of curses and delighted murmurs to pass over Dante's lips. Twitching as Vergil murmered his name again, the realization coming as it always did. The realization that Vergil was his brother, that this was wrong. They were enemies. Enemies, Brothers, Passionate lovers. Gathering his wits the red clad hunter hissed lightly gripping his weapons with two hands, he buried the barrels of Ebony and Ivory into the others stomach and set off three shots each.

Vergil reeled in pain at first, hissing in agony before falling silent once more. clawed fingers leading the other males form, forcing him farther down upon the floor. Hissing the elders eyes narrowed before flinging Dante up, flipping him over his head to slam him against the floor but Dante had a different idea. Slamming his feet over the ceiling he stopped himself. Spinning in the air Dante twisted from the others grip, landing upon his hands and catapulting himself into the air once more. weapons firing as he sailed through the air, bullets splitting in two as yamato sliced through the same air around vergil. The cobalt clad slayer not even so much as twitching as the bullet shrapnel shot through the air around him. Smirking as he watched Dante land, Vergil took off. Slamming his weight against the hunter the slayer knocked the weapons from him and pounced upon his unbalanced twin. With a gasp of surprise Dante slid, landing hard against the floor with a yelp of pain, Vergil sitting atop him. Cracking those amazing hues up at him the younger flushed, seeing the elder grinning down at him. " do you really believe that our joining is wrong... Dante?" again that seductive hiss came from those perfect lips, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

Growling at being pinned Dante turned deep cobalt optics training them upon the demons face. Working his hands free the younger twin locked lips with vergil, forcing his brothers jacket from his broad shoulders. allowing the vermilion fabric to hit the floor, running off the elders body like a dark water. Leaving him clad in form fitting Black pants, clinging to him like a second skin, His shirt with all its straps and fabric sticking to that pallid skin. Smirking vergil pulled Dante roughly from the floor, Pinning him mercilessly against the bathroom door. Kissing the younger male deeply Vergil felt that one resolve in his twin shatter. Reaching behind him Dante groped around, his fingers brushing over and gripping his goal. The Doorknob. Their lips never parting as they stumbled, the twins kept close, their tongues in a sensual dance, each trying to claim dominance over the other. Dante clawed at his twins form, peeling the males shirt from his lithe frame. Smirking Vergil embraced his twin once more kissing along his throat, leaving little red bite marks along the alabaster flesh. Dante moaned again softly, tilting his head backwards as vergil worked him free of his constricting boxers. Letting them fall Dante watched the cobalt slayer with half lidded eyes, narrowed cobalt hues never leaving the feral look of possession his twin with-held.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer time!

I do not own devil may cry nor do i own The characters, though i wish i do because Vergil is one hot mother! 3 but oh well, this Fan fiction however is mine. so no stealy, or nix will have to beat you all senseless.

Requiem for the Damned - Chapter two

Looking over the beautiful body bared to his gaze the elder sparda smirked, forcing himself to pull away from his twin to slip out of the remainder of his clothing as well. " Get on your knees."Vergil whispered huskily, no longer caring if dante wanted to or not. the younger obliged regardless, dropping to his knees obediently looking up with innocent eyes. Vergil smirked again, he knew better than to fall to conclusions based on appearances. Dante was far from innocent. He was a killer, a devil. Vergil, himself made sure that Dante had no longer retained his innocent Virginity. Deep cobalt eyes falling upon his lover Vergil grasped a handful of the silver tresses adorning the younger mans head. " you look good down there dante, its where you belong. like the true whore you are." Dante scoffed taking a soft smirk for his answer. The only reason the hard headed hunter took it was because he harboured actual feelings for the man. Though he wouldnt ever admit it. He enjoyed it. The pleasure, the pain, the filthy names, he loved it all.Leaning forewards Dantes tongue left his mouth, the wet appendage lapping softly at his twins already engorged flesh. placing a delicate kiss to the sensitive tip, he grasped the shaft with both hands, sucking roughly upon the head . Vergil growled in pleasure his head tilting back to rest against the tiled wall. Pale lips parting in a Cry of Ecstasy a shudder coursing over his spine. "Harder" Vergil urged, rocking on his heels, hips thrusting himself in and out of that heated cavity Dante called a mouth. Groaning in pleasure once more vergil felt nothing but the blinding warmth around his aching length. Dante Smirked hearing Vergils panted breaths, feeling his muscules beginning to tighten. " just a little more vergil... come on now..."

Vergil was close now. Oh, so close. Dante could feel it. Smirking dante pulled away spinning the dial with the bright blue circle upon it. Freezing water beginning to pour from the shower head causing vergil to gasp and jerk away from the wall, hating how smug dante looked. " hmm... you always were tasty." Dante smirked, long fangs glittering as he ran his hands over the others toned chest. " Goddamn cock tease..." vergil growled, nipping at dantes neck with his own fangs, the glimmering canines dragging over the strongly sensative skin of his neck. Snickering slightly at the whimpers the younger was expelling Vergil reached down their water slicked forms to caress dantes stomach, turning the dial for the hot water. Once the spray was bare able Vergil smirked his hand coming up to wrap around the others shaft, finding him already semi hard. " Ready for me are you?" he taunted, stroking him absently. Dante was silent, only squirming, hips thrusting up into the branding head of his twins hand. half lidded eyes locking with the matching eyes, long arms wrapping themselves about the elders neck.

Vergils smile seemed to soften, the hand that had been jerking dante off slowly running through his spread legs to Toy with that puckered entrance. Slowly the little bud beginning to bloom under his ministrations, allowing his finger to pass through the tight ring of muscle. Groaning in pleasure the younger spread himself farther, Vergils free hand holding him up now, abandoning the youngers aching length. He shivered in delight rocking against the slightly uncomfortable feeling. He couldnt decide which he wanted more, the blinding warmth of his twins body pressing against his weeping length, or the finger buried deep with him, toying with that certain spot that made white lights explode in his vision.

arching against the mingled feelings the devil moaned out silently, screaming for more. Vergil smirked against his throat, opening his mouth he sank his fangs into the very flesh hed just been sucking upon. Dante groaned in mingled Delight and pain, Bright blue eyes flashing a bright crimson fluxuating with his mind setting. "V-Vergil...hn..." he moaned out arching his back, tilting his head to the side to allow him more room to bite down. Shivering Dante dug his nails into the others back, blood flowing over his fingertips and over vergils back. Vergil smirked softly, bright blue eyes flashing a darker shade, Delighting in the way his beautiful lover squirmed under him. "Scream for me..." Vergil purred into his ear, thrusting himself into that tight body without warning.

Dante let out something of a scream quickly cut off by a growl of anguish, feeling as if he was being split in two. tightening his grip on Vergils shoulders the younger twitched and spasmed for a moment, breaths heavy with pain. Slowly he grew used to the thick flesh buried within him. Beginning to rock against him and the wall. " move.." Smirking in delight Vergil headed the command moving, his hips slamming into Dantes, taking him hard and without mercy. Dante rocked with him, fingers digging into the silver haired devils back. Closing his eyes against the nails buried in his back Vergil repaid him by beginning to move faster, each new thrust punctuated by a wild moan from dante. not long after vergils smirk was lost, his pants turning into wild moans of his own. Dante laughed breathlessly, pleased to hear his twins mask had broke for once, knowing he was the only one with the right to see him like this.

" moan more...you sound nice..." Dante moaned a giggle sliding past those lips. " not.. the only one..." Vergil retorted, grunting hotly into his ear. Slowly licking along the shell of the ear before him, sending dante into shivers, dragging claws over the others skin. Tossing back his head Dante slammed against the shower wall, moaning and crying the others name, only to receive the cry of his own name from the elder buried between his thighs. Feeling that familiar tingling of heat over his body Dante arched, his hands moving from vergils shoulders to the tiles behind him. gripping them with claw like fingers the devil hissed. Crimson eyes opened wide fangs glittering in his mouth. his demonic blood was fighting for dominance while the human side was weak with lust. tossing his head back he let out a cry of agony, pushing away from the wall his backs flesh split opened, covering the wall behind him in his own blood. long bat like wings exploding from his shoulders. though the initial push had send the two lovers to the floor. missing the side of the tub entirely Vergil hit the floor with a grunt, the newly triggered Dante sitting atop him. but... there was something wrong... dante was only half transformed... the look in his eyes was feral, like he was going to devour him.

watching the creature with his own little interest the elder closed his eyes as dante moved, only now realizing that he was still buried within the devil. smirking the elder flipped them over, hands pushing him down, leaning all his body's weight into his hands pinning those massive wings to the floor. watching the struggling demon curiously, Vergil began to move again, that rapid tempo and deadly fierce thrust merciless once more.dante shivered and dug his nails into those barely healed grooves hed created in his twins shoulders. crying out once more the devil let out a cry arching his back in a demonic sounding scream. Vergil smirked again, gritting his teeth against the struggles but was getting no where. soon though Dante had flipped them sitting atop his twin, straddling his hips with a smirk. Vergil watched his twin closely, waiting for the blow he knew was to come, but it didnt. the male blinked as Dante began moving himself, riding that aching length he still had buried within him. well... that was different. not about to stop him Vergil grinned and thrust up into him, hands on the half transformed Dante's hips, helping him ride him. it was close now... so close... his body was screaming for it, screaming and begging for sweet release that sweet blissful satisfaction. Slowly Vergil to began to vocalize his impending orgasm, Guttural moans and pants Echoing through the door.

cresting in his pure bliss, a scream marking the younger twins accent into completion. The emmence tightening of the mans body dragging vergil into his own screams of orgasm. Dante softly panted collapsing against Vergil, the other man holding him up with his own exhausted form. Smirking together the twins met for a final kiss, ever so slowly vergil slid from Dante's body kissing him again with that strange possessiveness. Turning to sip the water off the elder proceeded to fall silent. Beginning to dress, Drying the silver tresses adorning his head. watching helplessly as vergil moved from him. De-triggering back into himself the younger cooed his brothers name, wrapping a towel around his bared frame. The silvery haired hunter draped himself over the silent slayer, arms artfully draped around that perfect chest. running long fingers over the mans defined form the younger caught vergils ear between his teeth, nibbling on the flesh softly.

smirking Vergil turned in his grasp and forced dante back, pressing him against the wall as he slid his hands up over his thigh coming dangerously close to the hardening flesh just below the torso, only to pull the hand away. Scorching kisses trailed down the hunters neck pulling musical moans from the males pale, kiss swollen lips. smirking Vergil pulled away again, earning a cry of protest from his thoroughly aroused partner. Smiling in just the right way vergil silence his partner. he knew that smile would be strange with his hair down like that he was a black clad dante. still Dante thought he was beautiful, absolutely stunning. How easy it was to mold Dante., so simple to bend his brother to his will. one night of completely unadulterated lust and dante was purring for more.

Turning the elder picked up that trademark blue jacket, brushing a hand over it to remove the dust that had coated from the filthy floor, swinging it over his shoulders he watched dante settling upon the bed, blowing his nose rather loudly. the cobalt made his skin seem flushed, so pale.Pausing at the mirror to slick back his fallen tresses the devil again lifted Yamato his keepsake from sparda, and walked to the window. unlatching the glass he pushed it opened, long legs carrying him to the sill. he placed a hand upon the window, watching dante in the reflection of the glass.

Things like this were tedious.

the look upon Dantes face was of utter peace, so soft and sweet that vergil could not ignore it. Dante had fallen asleep upon the bed so sweetly and beautifully. like some god among the satin sheets. befouled by nothing, almost as if untouched by any hand.

But he knew that to be false.

Taking a moment to step down vergil was beside his twin, boots clicking upon the barren wooden floor.stopping at Dantes side the elder watched him with those icy hues. leaning down he graced his twin with a soft kiss, pulling back Vergil smirked and whispered to the beautiful muse below him. " You must stay here, Dante. Things dont change between us after tonight. You're still in my way." Caressing a hand through Dantes hair, Vergil stood and turned back to the window. Jumping down to the cement below the devils eyes closed. Gripping yamato close the devil turned his back on everything hed known and set out toward his goal.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer time!

T do not own devil may cry nor do i own The characters, though i wish i do because Vergil is one hot mother! 3 but oh well, this Fan fiction however is mine. so no stealy, or nix will have to beat you all senseless.

Requiem for the Damned- Chapter Three

"Die" his thoughts were interrupted by the voice carrying the harsh word. Eyes snapping closed the male let out a cry of agony those glimmering blue blades embedding themselves into his body. Blood spattering out into the waters surface the Demonic realm swallowing his blood, using it to fuel its hellish needs. Shivering Dante twitched his body slamming its weight into the others attack their blades clashing with a metallic clang, grunting Dante let out a growl, Vergils face impassive as he pushed off his younger brother, the mans movements swift, his blade attacking relentlessly, searching for a weak point to exploit. Dante could only dodge, looking for a way in through his guard. The males mind crawling with the memories of Vergils face masked with pleasure.

Dodging the attacks Dante flipped back, Bright blue eyes trained upon the target of his attack. Flipping back off a broken statue, he shot out at Vergil his blade parallel to the ground. Vergil smirked and step to block the swords attack. Dante smirked taking careful aim, kicking off the devil spun in the air, sailing over his twins form the devil shot off his weapons. Wrists crossed, the scarlet clad hunter landed, still shooting off the weapons as he backed away. Vergil reeled at the shots, blood bubbling from wounds that had actually hit, others falling uselessly into the water below. Hissing the cobalt clad slayer took off, Icy blue eyes cold and hard as stone. Dante startled by his twins quickened step took to his sword, their weapons grinding against each other until a wet sound was heard.

Feeling warmth spread over his face Dante shifted his grip on the sword loosening. "Dan…te" again his name was called, again that voice. But it wasn't soft, it wasn't sensual or seductive. That voice was in pain, in pure agony. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed Dante peered up into the face of his elder brother, his childhood companion, his lover. Blinking softly his eyes trailed down that beautiful body to see the crimson that began to bleed into the cobalt of his intricately decorated jacket. Running along the edge of the cold steel as it drove through the man he'd known his entire life, the crimson clad hunter felt something inside him shatter. The look on Vergils face was utter surprise he'd been defeated. Holding tightly to yamato the elder forced himself from the blade of his lover, eyes wide in unspoken agony. _"This blood. go down blood... go back to this putrid heart of mine. leave me be and just stay there, dont let him see me weak like this..." _Backing off Vergil glared at Dante, one hand coming to cover the center of the crimson and in it, the amulet he had scooped form the waters chilly depths. " no one can have this Dante. Its mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda!" he was panting by then, figners gripped tightly into his shirt protecting his keepsakeas if it were his child. Dante lunged, making a move to stop him, in an instant verigl had whiped his hand up, holding yamatos point to his twins throat. " Leave me and go. If you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. Im staying. This place was our father's home"

Dantes eyes widened in mingled horror and danger at vergils words, taking another step forewards, dumbfounded grasping at nothing for words to say, to persuae his twin into coming back with him.Vergil just shook his head, slowly smiling the devil watched his brother with dimming vermillion hues, the edge of the cliffs lingering at his heels. Whispering softly to his love rhe tipped back, closing his eyes slowly letting hte endless dark close in around him. He was numb, the world around him slowing as if it had stopped entirely. opening his eyes at the cry of his name the elder twin watched as Dante extended his hand to catch him, to stop his decent into oblivion. Vergil just smiled ever so softly and cosed his eyes, letting himself fall.

Eyes widening the younger Sparda screamed his twins name, Reaching forewards as he fell. Figners grazing the others clothing, just barely missing the man Hissing in anger at himself Dante softly stood, the world around him shaking violently, orcing im to turn and leave behind the man he loved.

stepping down the last of the stairs of the temen-ni-gru the devil frowned, wiping is face free of the liquid warmth hed felt before, realizing all to late, that it was blood. Vergils blood. Greeted by Mary, or Lady as he called her, due to her stubborn answers in telling him her name. Handing he rback her weapon the devil looked off his mind fogged, troubled and hurt. " Are you... crying?" she asked turning to look as the crimson clad hunter. " its only the rain." he retorted, the face of his blood stained Vergil the only thing in his head. " but.. the rains already stopped." he replied, watching those broad shoulders tremble, barely noticeably. " Devils never cry." he spoke his eyes trailing alonng the grey skies, perhaps looking for that beam of light like in th emovies. looking for the light that would lead him to his vergil alive and well. " I see." she paused a moment before continuing. " Maybe somewhere out there, Even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one. dont you think?" her eyes followed his to the skies, watcing the suns rays trying to puch through the clouds. " maybe." Dante let out a saddened smile, his mind finally regestering vergils whispered words._**" open Your eyes Dante."**_He sighed, tears beginnign all over again, tears he hid from Lady.

Somewhere off in the distance a soft singing was heard, the voices angelic and beautiful.

A Tribute to the lost.

A Requiem For the Damned.

THE END


End file.
